Esperança, há sempre um motivo para
by Monokurin
Summary: [SPOILER] - [REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA] - [SPOILER] [1/4] - Há momentos em nossas vidas que simplesmente não sabemos o que fazer. Queremos apenas esquecer... Ou que o tempo nos faça esse favor. [Ao - KiKasa]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da História:**

_Kuroko no Basuke não me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados._  
_ SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER! Depois não digam que eu não avisei! As 3 fics que antecedem o "Tanjoubi omedetou, Aominecchi!" são Realidade Alternativa. Dentro do universo original, com algumas mudanças. Todas as 3 se ENCAIXAM no MANGÁ, desde o INTER HIGH até o WINTER CUP. As cenas que acontecem no mangá são relatadas "por cima", ou seja, sem detalhe extremo porque, dur, tá no mangá 8D_

* * *

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

_Primeira da "série" das 4 fics AOKI. Demorei, mas enfim estou postando-a xD Essa primeira é basicamente "conhecendo os sentimentos do Kise". Espero que não me matem e boa leitura ;D_

* * *

O dia estava calmo e terrivelmente monótono como de costume naquele horário qual esperava dar a hora do treino. Mas hoje, ele nem podia reclamar muito, visto que seus colegas de sala haviam ficado para lhe fazer companhia. Sinceramente não achava isso necessário, mas claro que não seria rude a esse ponto. Afinal, ele tinha uma imagem a zelar. As aulas já haviam terminado e só esperava o horário mesmo para poder ir ao seu tão querido cantinho com seu mais que especial time. Vez ou outra meninas passavam por ali e acenavam gritando seu nome, apenas para lhe dizer "tchau". E claro, por mais que já estivesse cansado disso tudo, tinha que levantar a mão e sorrir. Felizmente o tempo se ia e não sobravam muitas pessoas dentro daquele colégio.

- Ser modelo deve ser a melhor coisa do mundo. - comentou um dos meninos, também, referindo-se a popularidade do rapaz com as garotas.

- Não é bem assim... - Kise riu amarelo sentando-se em sua carteira, perto da janela. Via as pessoas indo embora pelo campo que fazia o caminho do portão e se perdeu ali por um momento. Mulheres... Às vezes, em seus momentos mais depressivos... Tinha inveja delas. Elas podem casar, ter filhos... Constituírem uma família sem problema algum...

- Ah, cara! Isso é tão injusto! Além de jogar super bem, ainda é bonito! - outro começou com suas ceninhas.

Kise realmente não achava nada disso. Ele jogava razoavelmente bem... Mas não era o suficiente. Não para ele... E muito menos para _ele._ Riu de si mesmo por ainda se importar com isso. Mas não achava mesmo que jogava bem. Achava que faltava muito... Muito mesmo.

- Ei, Kise!

- Hm?

- Quantas namoradas você tem?

Eis um assunto que realmente odiava tocar e o que o lembrava de porque mantinha-se longe, até que, das pessoas "amigas". Sempre querendo saber do que não lhe diziam respeito... E normalmente, por futilidades que não lhe interessavam em nada.

"_Ser modelo tem suas vantagens."_

Kise suspirou minimamente e _sorriu. _- Quantas? Não tenho nenhuma.

Os rapazes se entreolharam e riram. - Como não tem?

- É! É impossível! Nem mesmo uma ficante?!

Ficante...? - Não, não tenho.

Nenhum dos garotos ali acreditavam nisso. Até parece que ele sendo modelo, bonito daquele jeito e cheio de Status que faziam as garotas gritarem, não teria ninguém assim. Impossível, simplesmente.

… De certo, realmente era impossível não ter ninguém assim... Mas jamais qualificaria essa pessoa no meio disso que seus colegas queriam. Aquela pessoa era diferente.

- Ah! Entendi! Você pega um monte, mas não assume nenhuma, né?

E uma risada leve saiu dos doces lábios do modelo.

- Não é nada disso. Sou do tipo romântico, ok? - brincou, mesmo sendo – hoje – possa contar com alguém, ainda não era do jeito que queria... Contudo, aquela pessoa era especial. Por isso era ela... E somente ela.

_- _Ah, vá! Duvido que resista aqueles montes de saias e peitos atrás de você! - era esse tipo de pensamento que mais o afastava das pessoas. Seu mundo ainda não era aquela vida de celebridade, mas se havia algo que muito estimava, era o caráter das pessoas. Não que seus colegas fossem pessoas ruins... Mas achava que tinham coisas mais importantes ou relevantes para conversarem do que isso que eles tanto gostavam de falar... Talvez, só achasse isso por ser outro Basuke-Baka (viciado em Basquete)... Ou pela Kaijou ter lhe ensinado tanto... Talvez...

- Elas só acham fascinante conhecer alguém "famoso". Nenhuma delas gosta de verdade de mim. - _sorriu. _Era verdade... Se lhes perguntassem, todas responderiam na ponta da língua todas as suas preferências de comida, roupas, bebidas, tipo de passeio e coisas do gênero... Mas nenhuma delas, sabia que nada disso era verdade. Gostava do simples. Gostava de tranquilidade. Todavia, isso não é interessante no mundo artístico.

- Continuo duvidando, mas ok... - resmungou. - Hm... Mas e você? Gosta de alguém, então? Deve ter tanta gente bonita no seu mundo! E aquela modelo que você trabalhou junto outro dia? Pelas fotos acho que rolou um climão entre vocês, hein! - seus colegas realmente se animavam com esse tipo de conversa.

"_Ser modelo tem suas vantagens."_

Seu susto e sua inquietação passaram despercebidos, _como sempre_. Não estava nem aí para a modelo, mas falar sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos, não era algo que o agradava. Nenhum pouco.

"_Suas vantagens."_

- KISE! - um grito rude e estrondoso invadiu a sala. - O que está fazendo aí, AINDA?! Ouse chegar atrasado que você correrá cinquenta voltas antes de entrar na quadra! - estressado como sempre, fez o loiro rir de lado e desta vez, _sorrir. _Salvo mais uma vez.

Kise olhou para os outros e apontou com a cabeça para a saída num sorriso leve. Pediu licença com pequenos gestos e caminhou tranquilo para fora da sala, fechando a porta. Respirou finalmente e correu em direção ao mais velho. - Seeeeeeeeeenpai! - pulou nas costas do rapaz que já estava indo embora.

- Ora, cale a boca! E saia de cima de mim! - vociferou o mais velho.

- Que crueldade! - choramingou, sendo arrastado pelo moreno ainda sobre suas costas. Kasamatsu era bem menor que ele, mas nem por isso, era um frangote. E claro que ele só fazia isso, porque naquele horário, não haviam mais pessoas por ali. Um abraço terno envolveu o pescoço do mais velho que o olhou de esguelha com estranheza.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kise tombou a cabeça de lado e depositou um selinho leve no pescoço do outro. - Acho que estou carente... - sussurrou num sorriso torto e fechou seus olhos apertando, involuntariamente, o abraço. Eis outro motivo para não gostar de falar sobre aquele assunto. O fazia pensar no que não queria e relembrar o que queria menos ainda.

Kasamatsu, nada disse.

Absorto em pensamentos, Kise nem se deu conta de para onde era levado. Num corredor escuro e de movimento nulo, o mais velho virou-se dentro dos braços carentes e o loiro pôs-se de pé fitando perdido os orbes escuros a sua frente, ainda com os braços sobre seus ombros.

O Capitão torceu o colarinho do mais novo e colou seus lábios nos dele... A princípio, Kise espantou-se, mas era tão macio... Tão quente... Tão... Terno... Deixou-se levar. A calmaria e tranquilidade que eles lhe passavam eram únicos. Um conforto e uma segurança quase tão palpável que queria... Ahh, como queria... As línguas se tocavam calmas e o ar não chegava a faltar. Não era para excitar. Era um _abraço._

Sem pressa, Yukio afastou-se minimamente daqueles lábios finos e encostou sua testa na de seu kouhai*, abrindo seus olhos. Fitaram-se em silêncio por longos instantes até o mais velho se pronunciar.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas enquanto isso bastar, não vou hesitar. - disse, simplesmente.

Kise sorriu de lado e agradeceu. Por um bom tempo, sentiu-se um crápula por _usar_ o mais velho assim... Mas este, sempre fizera questão de demonstrar uma apatia absurdamente exagerada e sua confirmação verbal, claro, de que ele não se sentia usado e muito menos, mal com toda a situação. Yukio achava que era o que ele podia fazer, por seu amigo... O que estava ao seu alcance. Ryouta o envolveu pela cintura dentro de seus braços, encostando suas costas à parede e acomodou seu queixo sobre o ombro do Capitão. Era estranho. Sentia-se seguro. Fechou seus olhos e o trouxe mais para si juntando seu rosto ao de seu Senpai*.

- O que está fazendo? - o mais velho indagou.

- Recarregando minhas energias. - deixou-se sorrir.

Kasamatsu suspirou e embora quisesse chutá-lo para longe porque queria chegar logo ao vestiário de basquete para adiantar as coisas, não conseguiu. Às vezes, achava que mimava demais aquele modelo, todavia, Kise não era – de fato – mimado. Ele só mostrava isso para o mais velho... Ao menos, toda essa vulnerabilidade, apenas Yukio conhecia. Sentia-se estranho com isso tudo também, mas nem por isso, sentia-se mal. Sentia-se bem. E queria que Kise sentisse-se assim também. Ficaram mais alguns minutos assim até Kise afastar-se um pouco. O loiro tocou suave o rosto do mais velho e o puxou para si capturando seus lábios. Aquilo chegava a parecer um vício, afinal, era naquele singelo toque, que sentia absorver um mínimo da confiança de Kasamatsu. Não que fosse um vampiro e só estivesse fazendo isso para se alimentar... Não espere. É... Parecia algo assim... Mas bem, não era bem assim, hm.

Yukio encarava o modelo com os olhos semi-cerrados pensando em tudo que acontecia entre eles. Sabia que Kise escondia seus sentimentos mais do que qualquer um e acima de tudo, sua verdadeira essência, mas para Yukio, aquela máscara que ele vestia, de nada servia. Ao menos aos olhos do moreno, o modelo não levava o menor jeito para atuação. Kise transpassava tudo... Ou era Yukio que enxergava demais.

O toque se desfazia gradativamente e lentamente se separaram. O sorriso desenhava os lábios de Kise que acabaram por fazer os de Kasamatsu sorrirem, também. O moreno subiu o olhar e ficou a admirar silente a perfeição agradável à sua vista daquele rapaz. Era irritante não poder contestar sua beleza para ser modelo.

- Agora me solte ou te arrebento. - embora Yukio fosse relativamente dócil, não deixava de ser Kasamatsu Yukio, o Capitão do time de basquete da Kaijou Koukou.

-… Hai... - choramingou endireitando seu dorso e andando normalmente ao seu lado. Gostava da companhia do moreno. E sentia que aquilo lhe fazia bem. Bem de verdade. Talvez, o Capitão fosse a peça que faltava em sua vida. - Senpai. - chamou-o obtendo apenas sua atenção mínima pelo canto de seu olho. - Obrigado.

- Cale a boca. - chutou-o.

Um doce de pessoa.

xXx

Kaijou 98 x Touou 110

xXx

- E o Kasamatsu-senpai? – Kise.

Tirando seu capitão, todos os jogadores da Kaijou já estavam perto da saída, no corredor de acesso a ela, após o jogo contra a Touou Gakuen.

- Ele precisa ficar só. – Moriyama.

Kise olhou para trás e seus pensamentos se perderam. Aquele jogo significava muito. Muito mais do que qualquer outro ali poderia imaginar... O que aquilo significava pra si, nem contava. Só ele sabia o tamanho daquilo que carregava consigo, e por mais frustrado que estivesse, não conseguiu não se preocupar com ele. O peso que o Capitão carregava sobre seus ombros, com toda a certeza, ultrapassava até os seus. Ele era o líder. Ele tinha um débito com o passado. Tinha que pagar... Não que Kise achasse isso, mas com esse sentimento, seria impossível não se preocupar com o capitão. Kasamatsu tinha que respirar... Tinha que ficar só.

Aquele moreno realmente era um grande homem. Ryouta chegou até a sentir-se mal por ter aceitado a ajuda do mais velho, quando... Quando... Não. O Capitão da Kaijou não necessitava de ajuda. Necessitava de um tempo só. Apenas isso. E como seu Kouhai, respeitar esse momento, era o mínimo que podia fazer por ele. Não poderia voltar... Sua única alternativa, era seguir adiante.

Contudo, embora tenha tentando seguir o caminho com os demais, não conseguiu. Afinal, Kasamatsu tinha um peso ainda mais especial que já possuía, apenas por ser um excelente Líder. Disse que precisava espairecer e virou em uma esquina aleatória, logo contornando o quarteirão pelo outro lado e correndo até o ginásio que havia deixado a pouco. Frente ao portão do lugar, ofegava. Não sabia o que fazer. Ele o espancaria até a morte dessa vez se ele entrasse naquele vestiário... Mas, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Ah, como queria poder ser útil a ele... Como queria... Ter sido forte... Ter se esforçado mais... Ter ganhado o jogo... Por ele... Pela Kaijou.

Que sensação horrível corria por seu ser nesse momento.

Não era fraqueza. Como tudo na vida, quando nos dedicamos de verdade, é de mente, corpo e alma. Acreditamos piamente em algo que certas vezes, escapa por entre nossos dedos - da maneira mais frustrante possível, diga-se de passagem - por mais que tenhamos nos esforçados com tudo que tínhamos para que isso não acontecesse. Uma confusão de sentimentos toma avassaladoramente nosso ser e fica quase impossível distinguir o que exatamente se passa dentro de nós. A única certeza que temos até o momento é a de que, assim, não podemos mais ficar.

Caminhou tensamente até a entrada do ginásio e ali ficaria até o mais velho sair por ela. O tempo foi passando e cada vez mais sua inquietação o consumia. Sabia que tinha que deixá-lo só. Sabia disso, mas poxa! Não tinha como ajudá-lo, de alguma maneira?! Não aguentou mais. Passos firmes e decididos o guiaram até o início do corredor. Não entraria no vestiário, esperaria calmamente do lado de fora e relativamente afastado de lá... Se, seus olhos não tivessem reconhecido aquela figura tão familiar parada frente à porta, qual deveria manter-se bem longe, aliás.

Sua mente esvaziou em instantes. Quando deu por si, já estava parado, frente ao rapaz. - O que faz aqui? – embora não quisesse ser rude, talvez, aquilo que estava tentando comprimir há anos ou apenas ignorar para dar a devida atenção a ela na hora certa, fosse mais forte do que esperava.

Aomine soltou a maçaneta e colocou lentamente suas mãos nos bolsos da calça, dando total atenção ao loiro irritadiço, virando-se para ele. – Kise...

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

_* Senpai = veterano_  
_ * Kouhai = novato_  
_ No Brasil, esse tipo de relação é quase ilógica, mas vejam bem. Eu, particularmente, acho que isso deveria ser posto aqui dentro, embora, como tudo, o povo não vai saber lidar com isso e com o jeitinho brasileiro o valor se esvairia e o ridículo permaneceria, mas enfim. O que eu mais queria passar aqui, é o lance sentimental da coisa._  
_ - Kouhai, aquele respeito que tem por seu veterano por ele ser mais experiente e mais velho. Ele tem meio que uma visão de um herói ou algo assim do Senpai, alguém para se admirar._  
_ - Senpai, aquele que se preocupa com seu novato, sempre preocupado em ajudá-lo e orientá-lo, assim como em ser um bom exemplo para ele. Alguém que seja sábio e maduro._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas iniciais do Capítulo:**

( Yuki )

E ótema leitura, meus amores ;3

~~ CREDO, cortei e mudei tanta coisa tantas e tantas vezes que o capítulo ficou MINÚSCULO! AFFE! QUE VERGONHA DE MIM! Ç_Ç Perdoem ;o;

* * *

- O que faz aqui? – embora Kise não quisesse ser rude, talvez, aquilo que estava tentando comprimir há anos ou apenas ignorar para dar a devida atenção a ela na hora certa, fosse mais forte do que esperava.

Aomine soltou a maçaneta e colocou lentamente suas mãos nos bolsos da calça, dando total atenção ao loiro irritadiço, virando-se para ele. – Kise...

Estranho. Óbvio que era estranho. O que ele fazia ali? – Veio especialmente pra rir de mim? – ironizou. Realmente, era mais forte do que esperava. Aomine não era desse tipo de pessoa, mas seus sentimentos estavam uma bagunça. Nem ia se aproximar do vestiário...! Pretendia esperar seu Capitão lá fora, poxa! Mas o que diabos ele fazia ali?! O que justamente ELE, fazia ali?

Os olhos de Aomine se comprimiram instantaneamente. – Não se sinta tão importante. Não sou tão desocupado para perder meu tempo assim. – cuspiu.

A sobrancelha direita do loiro arqueou e seus braços se cruzaram. Simpatia realmente é um adjetivo nada compatível àquele rapaz. – E o que veio fazer, então?

Seus olhos se encararam e longos minutos em silêncio sucederam-se. Aomine não esboçava um único sentimento, não fosse a indiferença. Aquele olhar morto e sem graça realmente não agradava em nada o loiro. Sentia mais falta do que gostaria de ver aquele brilho nos orbes do outro, contudo, não havia o que ele pudesse fazer para trazer aquela luz de volta. Tentou... E como tentou trazê-lo de volta. Contudo, uma hora, nosso coração realmente cansa... Embora não tivesse de fato desistido disso ainda...

Fazia muito tempo, que não o olhava assim... "Calmamente". Ele não era nem de longe o cara mais bonito do mundo... Bem, isso dependia de quem estava olhando. Ah, ok. Aomine era lindo! Lógico, gostos são gostos, mas maaaaaaaan! … Cahan. Daiki havia sim, perdido o brilho em seu olhar, mas não seu poder de intensidade. Kise não gostava de olhar muito para aquele olhos, pois se sentia sendo sugado... Pouco a pouco, para dentro daquele mundinho qual não o agradava muito recordar-se.

"_Nunca mais..._

_Descobri o que realmente sentia... Que aquilo que tinha começado como uma simples admiração, era muito mais do que deveria ser; quando notei que queria mais contato. Contato físico. Queria eu, poder estar dentro daqueles braços durante os treinos. Sim... Eu tinha inveja do Kurokocchi._

_Mas jamais faria mal ao Kurokocchi. Eu o adoro, afinal. Tinha que torcer por eles... Era mais do que na cara que o Aominecchi gostava dele... Ridículo era quem não entendesse isso. Eu não podia interferir... Contudo, meu coração era novo... Não consegui controlar meus impulsos... Eu também queria estar ao seu lado..._

_- Aominecchi! 1 on 1!_

_E ele sempre ria e aceitava meus desafios._

_Eu era feliz assim... Juro que era._

… _Até, o dia que tudo começou a ruir."_

_- Aominecchi não veio de novo?_

_- Minechin está faltando muito... - Murasakibara._

_- Ele é um folgado'nanodayo*. - Midorima._

_- … - Kuroko._

_- Ryouta, vá buscá-lo. - Akashi._

_- Ê? - Kise nem teve tempo de retrucar ou ao menos pensar em algo para responder. Aquele olhar assassino com aquele sorriso macabro, já dizia tudo. - Hai'ssu*! - apenas correu. Afinal, tudo que Akashi-sama dizia, era absoluto._

_Não sabia onde ele estava exatamente, mas o primeiro lugar que lhe veio à mente, foi a cobertura da escola e era para lá que estava indo. Não por menos, depois de rodar um pouco o lugar, encontrou aquela figura tão fascinante aos seus olhos, largado num canto mais escondido do lugar... Dormindo._

_Suspirou e caminhou tranquilo até lá. Gostava de vê-lo dormindo, pois era seu único momento em paz. O único momento em que podia se aproximar dele, sem medo de ter seus sentimentos descobertos. Sem nenhuma preocupação a mais. Podia ser ele mesmo. Apenas, ele._

_Sentou-se ao lado do moreno e deixou seus olhos se perderem em cada mínimo contorno daquele rosto forte e definido. Não entendia o que o tinha fascinado ali. Ele era muito mais bonito que o Ace da Teikou, era inegável!... Ora. Como se isso fosse algo controlável por nossos humildes corações. Ao contrário da primeira vez que se viu a sós com o outro, estava calmo. Acabou por acostumar-se a isso e assim, apreciar devidamente o momento._

_Nem notou. _

_Quando deu por si, estava acordando. _

_Olhou confuso para os lados e... Estava só._

_Aquilo podia não significar absolutamente nada... Muito provavelmente, não fosse absolutamente nada... Mas o que uma mente guiada por um coração apaixonado poderia pensar? _

_Somente o pior._

_Sentia-se rejeitado de todos os jeitos. Sentia, cada vez mais, que seus sentimentos jamais seriam recíprocos... Jamais. Abraçou seus joelhos e nem se importou com o tempo que correu por sua volta. Às vezes, queria mesmo ficar só._

_Mesmo assim, ainda era apenas um rapaz apaixonado. E por muitos e muitos dias que se seguiram... _

_- Aominecchi! 1 on 1! _

_- Não._

_- 1 on 1! Aominecchi!_

_- Não enche._

_- Aominecchi! _

_- Vá embora._

_- 1 on 1! _

_- Cale a boca._

_- Aominecchi! 1 on 1! _

_- Não._

_O loiro não desistia. Apesar de metade de suas ações serem movidas por sua cede de melhorar eram, também, movidas pelo seu instinto de querer, involuntariamente, mais contato. Quem nunca passou por isso? Às vezes, sabemos que temos que maneirar em nossas investidas, mas sempre há aquele pequeno momento de fraqueza em que fechamos nos olhos, por míseros segundos, e já somos arrastados por nossos corações para aquele – talvez – abismo que tanto fugimos. Não sabia o que o tornava mais tolo... Iludir-se com a mentira do "estou confundindo as coisas" – qual nunca conseguiu acreditar, ou esconder-se na zona de conforto do "sua amizade me basta"._

_Até que..._

_- Aominecchi...!_

_- PARE COM ISSO, KISE! - era a primeira vez que Aomine gritava com ele. - Que inferno! Não vou jogar com você! Não vou voltar a treinar! Quanto mais eu treinar, melhor eu vou ficar! E pra quê?! Me diz! PRA QUÊ?!- sabia mais do que ninguém que Aomine não era nenhum poço de doçura, contudo, ele estava apaixonado... E de certa forma, não podia almejar melhor momento para aquilo que lá no fundo queria há tempos._

_Palavras são únicas. Sentimentos são únicos. E explosões são as simples verdades que seguramos por tempo mais do que deveríamos de um jeito que nunca deveríamos._

_Kise só queria estar com ele..._

_**Riu**__._

Perdido em suas memórias, Ryouta só despertou com o tapa que levara no rosto. Não havia sido proposital... A porta que Kasamatsu abriu repentinamente, forçou a mão de Daiki a isso, batendo nela. Kise subiu sua mão num reflexo lento até a área atingida. De certa forma, estava chocado... Mas mesmo assim, _riu._ Acreditava que tudo na vida acontecia por algum motivo. Talvez fosse besteira de sua cabeça... Talvez... Quem sabe? Mas sentiu como se a realidade estivesse batendo na sua cara, tipicamente, como um "acorde".

Não queria mais ficar ali. - Vamos, Senpai? - sem olhar uma única vez para nenhum deles, Kise apenas pegou Kasamatsu pelo pulso e o arrastou dali. Não bastava sua _cicatriz_ latejar pela derrota há pouquíssimo tempo? Por que ele tinha que voltar? Por que, ele tinha que _voltar?_ Realmente não se importava se iria ganhar ou perder. Estava começando a aprender um novo tipo de sentimento e realmente muito lhe agradava isso. Todavia, ainda era muito recente. Estava dando tudo de si... E justamente, era inevitável sentir-se mal por ter perdido. O que, embora se sentisse feliz por estar conhecendo mais um pouco de seu Capitão, aquele sentimento de culpa por ter feito parte de sua frustração, também o consumia... Por ter sido a causa de sua frustração.

"_Chocado pelo momento, o loiro nem ao menos conseguiu processar alguma resposta ou mesmo pensamento, e assim, o desabafo num sussurro fez aquele último resquício de sanidade, explodir._

_- Mesmo você... Ainda não consegue me vencer. E se eu melhorar? Aí, sim, nunca irá me vencer. Mas acho que no fundo, nem deve estar levando as coisas a sério... _

_Kise nem se lembrava, exatamente, do que havia acontecido. Apenas a sensação ficou cravada, muito mais forte do que gostaria em suas – um dia – doces lembranças sobre aquele rapaz... A sensação de dor em seu punho que se alastrou por todo seu corpo, quando se chocou violentamente contra o rosto de Daiki."_

O mais velho óbvio que havia sentido algo bater na porta... Ou ele bater a porta em algo, mas bem, não teve tempo e nem com quem ou como esclarecer isso, visto como Kise estava. Seus dedos fechavam forte em seu pulso e por mais que Yukio não gostasse desse tipo de situação, somente dessa vez, achou melhor não contrariar. Os orbes escuros se voltaram para trás e para seu espanto, a porta que ele havia aberto, foi fechada num estrondo e socada na mesma intensidade pelo Ace da Touou. Aomine bateu sua testa contra aquele material e assim, nem mais um músculo, mexeu até Kasamatsu perdê-lo de vista.

Aquilo era muito mais do que o veterano esperava. O que acontecia entre aqueles dois afinal? Claro que em algum momento da vida, chegou a suspeitar de algo mais _profundo _entre eles, mas nunca havia tido qualquer tipo de oportunidade de comprovar isso ou algo do gênero. - Kise... - já nem sabia por quantos quarteirões haviam passado. - Kise! - sequer imaginava onde diabos estavam. - KISE! - num movimento certeiro, chutou o rapaz que foi obrigado a soltá-lo e parar, consequentemente.

Estavam numa rua qualquer das redondezas, bem ao centro dela. Ryouta caiu de joelhos e quase de boca, se seus reflexos não tivessem respondido a tempo. E assim permaneceu, ainda com a cabeça baixa.

Aquilo chegava a ser deplorável.

Kasamatsu viu os dedos alvos fechando-se no asfalto. O corpo do mais novo tremia... Embora ele não enxergasse, imaginava bem a cara que o loiro fazia e, pra falar a real, fazia questão nenhuma de ver exatamente, aquilo.

Olhou para o céu coberto por seu manto escuro e estrelado e suspirou para o nada, enfiando suas mãos nos bolsos do casaco. De certa forma, aquilo o incomodou... E muito. Caminhou até o lado do loiro e agachou-se assim. - Naa... Kise... - chamou-o num tom baixo e calmo... E claro, não obtendo resposta, aquela veia tão "parte dele" saltou de sua testa acompanhada de um sorriso torto. - Pare. De. - pausadamente proferiu e num brusco movimento, seu calcanhar foi certeiro às costas do loiro. - PALHAÇADA!

É... Os orbes dourados nem voaram...

Tossiu. - Se-senpai...!

- O que pensa que está fazen...?! - o que começou num grito, logo se transformava numa frase quase muda. -... Não está chorando? - indagou por fim.

- Claro que não... - sentado, contorcia-se massageando de alguma forma seu tronco recém-agredido.

O Capitão piscou algumas vezes e... -… Foi mal... – totalmente sem graça. -... Me... Enganei... – baixou a cabeça coçando a mesma, tentando esconder a leve vermelhidão que estampava seu rosto. Era difícil enganar-se assim, oras.

E claro, Kise não conseguiu segurar e sorriu levemente. Seu veterano era uma graça, afinal. - Não vou chorar. - sorriu. - Nunca mais. - por esse motivo.

Yukio era um dos poucos que viam a verdade por trás daqueles sorrisos e para seu espanto, aquele, era verdadeiro. Não havia mágoa em suas palavras. Não havia ressentimento. Não havia vergonha... Muito menos, havia ódio. Ele estava sereno. Muito, ele devia ter aprendido com sabe-se lá o que aconteceu com ele até então.

Seu calouro também era uma graça, ora essa.

Kasamatsu revirou os olhos e por um momento sentiu-se ridículo por ter se preocupado com o loiro. Que o mais novo era forte, ele já sabia. E sinceramente, o admirava muito por isso. Torceu os lábios e suspirou.

- Vamos.

- Ahn? - Kise olhou para cima e mais uma vez, aquela mão se estendia para ele.

… Do fundo de seu coração, sorriu.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

* (alguma coisa)'nanodayo = interprete como o "dattebayo" do Naruto ou o "dattebane" da Kushina, ou o "kore" do Konohamaru. É a mesma coisa. O jeito de cada um terminar a frase com seu... Bordão? XD

* (alguma coisa)'ssu = a mesma coisa que o do Midorima 8D

EEEEEEEEE o próximo é o último cap dessa pequena fic! AHAHAHAH Sei bem o que me aguarda (prepara esconderijo à prova de mísseis e bombas nucleares), mas espero que gostem de qualquer maneira, porque, oras! A "continuação" dela, é a 2/4 ;D

"Ah, mas por que não fez delas uma fic só?"

Porque eu queria trabalhar com calma cada um deles, separadamente

Espero que tenham curtido o cap e nos vemos no próximo e ÚLTIMO capítulo 8D


End file.
